Kiss With A Fist
The fourteenth episode of Season 2. Summary Keith starts a relationship with an older boy and his friends start to worry about how he will be treated in such a mature relationship. Should he be concerned as well? Meanwhile, Ethan's back to school and ready for his court date. Or is he? And Brittany has had enough of Levi and is ready to dump him. But is she ready for the consequences that follow? Main Plot Keith starts to date a 19 year old and doesn't understand why his friends disapprove as highly as they do. Will he understand when he's forced to make a decision in the back of his boyfriend's car? Sub Plot Ethan's done with house arrest and therapy and is allowed back in school for his court hearing. He thinks he's got this in the bag, but once he already causes problems in school, is he really ready to be back? Third Plot Brittany has put up with Levi for as long as she can and she's ready to break it off. When she discovers a conspicious piece of paper with Scott following the breakup, she'll have to wonder just how messed up Levi is from his mother's death. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Kiss With A Fist" by Florence + the Machine. *Ethan Webber returns in this episode after being absent since I Knew You Were Trouble due to being on house arrest. *This is the first episode not to end with the A Plot. *This episode marks the end of the Brittany-Levi Relationship. *This episode marks the start of the Hank-Keith Relationship. *Ethan finds out he is going to be held back at the end of the year. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Matt Bennett' as Devon Mather *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Evan Peters' as Hank Pistol *'Jeremy Sumpter' as Levi Carlson *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Lisa Kudrow' as Melanie Dayton *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Ashton Kutcher' as Carl Stein Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Danielle: Look what my boots kicked out of the dirt. ENEMIES RETURN Ethan: I’m back, bitches! Brittany: He’s really scaring me, Scott. Eric: You’ve been here for 10 minutes and you’re already pissing me off. PROBLEMS RETURN Keith: If we love each other, nothing else should matter. Alicia: It matters if you’re in danger. Jamie: You said you were going to grow up…so do it. DRAMA CONTINUES Scott: He’s putting us all in danger! Alicia: How could you do that?! Ethan: One more remark and I’ll beat the shit out of you! Brittany: We have to tell someone! Alicia: I’m scared for you… THE LAST EPISODE BEFORE THE TWO-PART MID-SEASON FINALE WATCH IT ALL ERUPT NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Kiss With A Fist.jpg Kwaf2.jpg Kwaf3.jpg |-| Quotes= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Erinulmerluv/Clearwater_Episode_214:_Kiss_With_A_Fist Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Keith Plots Category:Brittany Plots Category:Ethan Plots